


Colors

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Romance, Soulmates Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben finds his soulmate.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title based on “Colors” by Halsey. Great song.

  
It’s when Ben is eighteen years old that the colors hit him, and they hit him incredibly hard. It’s like he can see everything, all at once, and it’s dizzying, almost overwhelming. He’s been used to seeing things in black and white; he doesn’t know how to react to this sudden rainbow of colors.

  
Poe…Poe is already beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful man that Ben knows. But here, with all these colors, he’s practically a vision.

He swallows, rubbing his eyes.

  
“It’s okay,” Poe says, softly. “It’s okay. I feel it too.“

  
Ben looks at him, and says, “Really?”

  
“Really really.” Poe smiles. “I should have known all along.”

  
Silence. “So…what do we do now?”

  
Poe shrugs. “We could just try it out. Get caf or something. Anything at all.”

  
Ben smiles. Poe’s suggestion seems so simple, so easy, practically gift-wrapped after this sudden revelation of them being soulmates. It makes sense, of course, and Ben loves him so much, and yet…where do they start, in terms of being soulmates?

  
Maybe with the easy stuff.

  
Maybe with caf. That’ll work.

  
Ben can only hope he doesn’t screw it up.


End file.
